


Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway, I'll go out with a bang…

by Holtzmanns_Ghost



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Since I'm Gonna Go To Hell Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmanns_Ghost/pseuds/Holtzmanns_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Patty were fully aware of Holtzmann’s thing for Erin. Abby had watched Holtzmann flirt and gaze at Erin ever since they had met, and Abby thought they would be cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway, I'll go out with a bang…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys - I am obsessed with Ghostbusters, Holtzmann and Holtzbert!  
> Here is a quick little Holtzbert fic I wrote last week but could not post until today. Hope it’s not too bad as I wrote it pretty quickly!  
> Hotlzmann is my spirit animal!

Back at the Firehouse, Erin wiped the remaining slime from her face and shrugged out of her filthy jumpsuit. After replacing her proton pack on its designated hook on the wall, she made her way over to the couch and threw herself down with a tired sigh.  Abby followed Erin into the room, hung up her own proton pack, and came over to the couch. She nudged Erin over so that she could flop down beside her.    
“Nice work back there, pal.” Abby said, patting Erin’s arm. “Sorry you got slimed again.”  
 Erin just nodded her thanks.   
“You ok?” Abby continued.  
 “Yeah, just tired.” Erin sighed, her eyes closed and her head leaning back on the couch.   
Patty and Holtzmann entered the room noisily, dragging lots of heavy equipment behind them.   
“Hey! You two having a nice nap?” Patty yelled. “Too busy to help us with all this gear?”  
“Leave them be, Patty.” Holtzmann said. “Besides, Erin needs to recover from that good ol’ slimin’!”  
 Erin looked up and glared at her. Holtzmann winked.  
“Urghhh… Why am I always the one who gets slimed?” Erin groaned, rubbing her face.  
 “Ghosts obviously have a thing for you!” Abby grinned, before adding under her breath, “And the ghosts aren’t the only ones…”   
“What was that, Abby?”   
“Nothing!”  
Abby got up from the couch and went to help the other two with the equipment.  Erin groaned again and announced that she was going for a shower.  
 “Make sure you wash in every crack!” Abby grinned, Erin flipping her off as she left the room. Holtzmann congratulated Abby on her zinger with one of their complicated high-fives.

When Erin returned from the shower in a much better mood, she found that the girls had already finished sorting out the equipment and the latest ghost was safely confined in the containment unit.  Abby and Patty were at the computer totalling up the bill for the morning’s client, and Holtzmann had her head down and goggles on as she fixed some of their gadgets that had been damaged wrangling the ghost earlier that morning.  
“Need any help, Holtzy?” Erin asked, cautiously approaching the table where Holtzmann was working.   
“I’m pretty much done.” Holtzmann said, inspecting the newly soldered circuits. “These babies are good as new!”  
 “Coffee, then?”  
 “Coffee would be great…” Holtzmann put down the soldering gun, pulled off her goggles and smiled at Erin. “But I don’t think I can stand another cup of Kevin’s coffee!” Erin’s heart did a small flip-flop as Holtzmann placed a hand to the small of her back as she passed her, carrying the newly mended gadgets over to their shelf on the other side of the room.  
Abby and Patty looked up from their spreadsheet and watched this interaction between the pair. Abby noticed Erin’s breath seem to catch slightly at Holtzmann’s touch.  “Do you guys want coffee too?” Erin asked, coming over to Abby and Patty. “I’ll go grab some from Starbucks. My treat.”  
 “Hell yeah!”  
 “I dunno what Kevin has been making, but it certainly is not what I would call a mocha!”  
 “Ok. I’ll be right back.” Erin grabbed her bag and made to leave.  
“Hey, Erin, wait up!” Holtzmann threw off her scruffy lab coat and hurried over. “You’ll need a hand with all those cups…”   
“Oh, that’s ok, Holtzy. You can take it easy. I’ll get Kevin to come with me.”  
Holtzmann nodded slowly and held the door for Erin, watching her leave. She desperately wanted to find a situation where she could talk to Erin alone. 

Abby and Patty were fully aware of Holtzmann’s thing for Erin. Abby had watched Holtzmann flirt and gaze at Erin ever since they had met, and Abby thought they would be cute together.  
“Make a move!” Abby had told Holtzmann, when the subject had come up after too many beers one evening a few weeks ago. “She likes girls. Trust me, I’ve known her since we were kids. All that flirting you’ve been doing can not have gone unnoticed by the esteemed Dr. Gilbert!” Holtzmann seemed uncharacteristically apprehensive. “But she’s got the hots for Kevin!” “So? Who doesn’t?” Abby smirked, but became serious again at Holtzmann’s hangdog expression. “Just try to talk to her, Jillian.” Abby said gently. “That’s the least you can do.”

When Erin and Kevin returned bearing the beverages, Holtzmann tried to act nonchalant.  
“A mocha for Patty…Yours was decaf, right Abby?” Erin asked.   
“If you ever hear me order a decaf, I’ve been possessed and am trying to signal you.” Holtzmann smirked. She was fiddling with a new addition to the ghost chipper, and trying in vain to not to get distracted by Erin.   
“And a large almond milk latte with four shots for Holtzy.”    
“Yes! Come to mama!”   
As Erin handed her the cup with ‘Holtzy’ written on it, their fingers brushed, and Holtzmann had to grab the cup with both hands to stop herself from dropping it.  “Thanks.” Holtzmann couldn’t help herself winking at Erin. Erin felt heat rise in her cheeks, and hastily took a sip of her own coffee, burning her tongue.  
 The phone started ringing from downstairs and the girls all yelled at Kevin to go answer it.   
“Good morning, Ghostbusters. Kevin speaking.” They heard his Australian drawl. He seemed to actually be getting the hang of the job now. “Don’t worry ladies! It was a wrong number!” Kevin called up the stairs. With a slight sigh of relief, the team all settled back to work.

 At her chalkboard in the corner, Erin scratched out a few new equations she had been pondering. Everyone was busy and it was quiet in the room, apart from the usual whirring of the machinery and computers, and Patty tapping her feet and nails in time to a tune she was humming to herself.  
Erin couldn’t help herself from looking over at Holtzmann while the blonde scientist was engrossed in some blueprints. Abby looked up from the dusty old tome she was reading, and noticed Erin watching Holtzmann. She cleared her throat. Erin snapped out of her reverie, and turned to Abby who was looking at her with a loaded expression and her eyebrows raised.  
“Umm…Abby, can I talk to you a second?” Erin said, gesturing for Abby to follow her from the room.   
“What’s up?” Abby stood, arms akimbo.  
 “When you said earlier that the ghosts weren’t the only ones who have a thing for me… who- who did you mean?” Erin asked, trying to play dumb.  
 “Are you kidding?” Abby looked incredulously at Erin. “I think you know. Isn’t it obvious?”  
Erin’s eyes widened and a blush began to creep into her face as she thought of all the times Holtzmann had winked at her, flirted with her…  
“Holtzmann.”  
 “Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner folks!” Abby cheered. “Jeez, Captain Oblivious! How have you not noticed before? I mean she’s not exactly the mistress of subtlety. She’s like a lovesick puppy!”  
 Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the other room, followed by Patty yelling “Really?!”   
Holtzmann wolf-whistled and whooped, “Haha! Yeah, baby!”   
Abby rolled her eyes with a grin.  
“A lovesick puppy crossed with an overly flirtatious, nerdy, mad scientist!”

After what Abby had said, Erin found that she was now totally unable stop her gaze being drawn to Holtzmann. Holtzy really liked her? Erin was both surprised and happy to hear this, and was now forced to assess her own feelings for her kooky colleague. As she observed Holtzmann slouched at her bench, feet up, arm buried in a tube of Pringles, pensively staring at the containment unit on the wall, Erin couldn’t deny it; Holtzmann’s flirting hadn’t been in vain. Holtzmann dropped her feet back to the floor with a thud, and slid her goggles up to perch on top of her wildly coiffed hair.  
“You ok, Erin? You look like you were spacing out there for a minute…”  
Busted, Erin thought. But for once there was no teasing in Holtzmann’s voice, just genuine care and concern.   
“Yeah, I’m good Holtz… Just think I had too much caffeine.”   
Holtzmann frowned, not entirely convinced, but let it go.

“Hello, Ghostbusters.” The girls heard Kevin answer the phone and waited with bated breath.  “We’ve got a hot one!” Kevin called from downstairs and they sprung into action.  As usual Holtzmann was suited, booted and the first down the fireman’s pole, getting the Ecto-1 fired up before the others had even had time to pull on their jumpsuits.  
That afternoon was one job after another, until the end of the day when they were called all the way to the Bronx for an apparent Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation of a bartender at a dive bar.  
The manager was so happy for their help that he insisted on giving them free drinks all night.   
“Would be rude not to!” Patty laughed and ordered a margarita. Erin also chose a margarita, and Abby a beer.  
 “I should really get the car and gear back to base.” Holtzmann said, gathering up her gadgets.  The others pouted.  
 “Ohh, Holtzy! You gotta stay for some drinks!”  
 “Come on girl, you deserve a nice cold one!”   
“It won’t be the same without you.”  
“Alright, alright!” They were all relieved when Holtzmann gave in without too much persuasion and perched on a bar stool beside Patty, proton pack still strapped to her back. “But don’t blame me when we’re all wasted and have to lug all this dangerous stuff home!”

They laughed and drank together long into the evening, entertaining several groups of people thrilled to find the real-life Ghostbusters drinking in their local bar. It wasn’t long before they found Holtzmann surrounded by a group of women, all trying to buy her drinks. Erin felt a stab of jealousy. Having lost interest in being the centre of attention, Abby, Erin and Patty ordered some nachos and retreated to a quiet booth on the other side of the bar. They watched as Holtzmann did some final tequila shots with her new companions before she bid them a hasty farewell and began to peel off her jumpsuit, leaving it and her proton pack at the bar as she slid onto the floor and started to dance.   
“Uh oh…” Abby groaned. “Holtzy’s busting out the moves.”  
Holtzmann turned to face them, beckoning them to join her on the dance floor. They shook their heads and pointed at the giant plate of nachos in front of them.   
“Yo Holtzy! Nachos! Come get some food!” Patty yelled.  
 Holtzmann shook her head and shouted to them, “Hey guys, what do you call a cheese that isn’t yours?”  
 Patty and Abby groaned in advance.  
 “NACHO CHEESE!” Holtzmann grinned at her own joke, Erin bursting into a fit of giggles.  
Holtzmann shot finger guns at Erin, and beckoned her once again to join her.  
“Come on Dr. Gilbert! I’m sure you have a few moves you can teach me!”    
Erin smiled, the alcohol seemed to have worked its magic on her already floundering inhibitions when it came to Jillian Holtzmann. She downed the last of her margarita and stood up.   
“Yeah, girl!” Holtzmann threw an invisible lasso and pulled Erin towards her while Patty and Abby watched on in wonder.  
 “I can’t believe it’s actually happening.” Abby grinned as she watched the pair start to dance.   
“Oh man!” Patty cheered, clapping her hands. “Our girl Erin is getting Holtzmanned!”

When Holtzmann had reeled Erin all the way, she grabbed her hand and danced goofily with her. Erin was beaming and laughing as she let her body move with the music. The alcohol she had consumed, and the new certainty that Holtzmann fancied her, emboldened her. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to Holtzmann’s waist. Erin reached out and gently grabbed the younger woman’s hips, pulling her closer. Holtzmann was momentarily taken aback by the sudden movement and looked up at Erin to find the taller woman smirking down at her. Holtzmann licked her lips in her trademark flirty style, and let her body move in time with Erin’s.  
The dancing was making Erin feel hot now. She raked a hand through her hair before unzipping the top of her jumpsuit. Holtzmann couldn’t keep her eyes off her.   
“I feel like we shouldn’t be watching this…” Abby muttered to Patty.  
 “Ditto. Yet I can’t look away!”

The song changed, and Holtzmann and Erin danced even closer now. Holtzmann placed one hand on Erin’s hip, lifted her other hand and placed it where Erin’s neck met her shoulder. She stroked the side of Erin’s neck with her thumb as they swayed to the music, eyes locked. Erin could feel her heart pounding as the song started to fade. When the song ended, Holtzmann was grinning at Erin.   
“That was fun.” Erin grinned back.  
“It was. Let’s do it again sometime.”  
Together they headed back over to the others, Erin’s hand wrapped firmly around Holzmann’s arm.  
Patty and Abby quickly looked away, pretending that they had not been watching them the whole time. Holtzmann’s eyes lit up at the sight of Abby and Patty’s almost untouched nachos.    
“Throwing all those shapes has made me hungry.” She smirked. “And speaking of shapes, I’m glad to see you ladies were enjoying our dancing so much that you forgot to polish off all these spicy, cheesy polygons!”

The next morning, Erin’s head felt very delicate. She entered the kitchen to find Abby, Patty and Holtzmann huddled around the coffee machine waiting for it to finish brewing.  
“God I hate being hungover at work.” Abby moaned. “Why did we stay out drinking on a school night?”   
Holtzmann nodded firmly in agreement and began to message her temples. “Even I broke my own golden rule last night.”   
“Oh? And just what is Dr. Holtzy’s golden rule?” Abby said, swallowing an aspirin.  
“I always said that work is work, and play is play, and never the twain shall meet.” Holtzmann said. “But it seems like I threw that rule right out the window last night!” She smirked and winked at Erin.  
 “What I want to know,” Patty interjected with a smile, “is how that cheeky-ass wink of yours never gets old?!”

Later that day, Erin was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She had read the same sentence over and over, but couldn’t concentrate. She was too preoccupied daydreaming. She imagined Holtzmann kissing her in some hidden corner of the firehouse. She pictured the pair of them sharing Pringles and Chinese food, watching the latest episode of Ghost Adventures and ripping it to shreds. She thought of them drinking too much and having epic dance-battles together, falling into fits of giggles, falling into bed together…    
“Earth to Erin!” Abby clicked her fingers in front of her best friend’s face. “Helloooo?”  
 “Sorry, Abby. I was miles away.” Abby smirked and sat down next to her best friend.  
“I know who you were thinking about.” She singsonged, and Erin punched her playfully in the arm. “I saw the both of you last night. That was really something.”  
 “Was it?” Erin asked, unsure. “I mean, yeah, we danced together, but…”   
“But what Erin?”   
“Are you sure that Holtz really likes me? I mean she flirts like hell with everyone!”   
“Trust me.” Abby smiled gently. “Holtz is mad about you. But despite that cocksure front she puts on, she does have doubts about if you feel the same way.”  
 “Really?”   
Abby nodded. “Talk to her, Erin. I told her to talk to you, but you might need to be the adult in this.”

Holtzmann did not hear Erin approaching over the sound of the blowtorch she was using.  
 “Hey Holtz. Can I talk to you?”   
When Erin appeared in front of her, Holtzmann dropped the blowtorch in surprise. It landed with a clang on top of the new weapon she was working on, and the gadget began to spark.  
 “Watch out!” Holtzmann yelled and she pulled Erin to the ground, just as a large piece of metal from the casing flew off the machine in her direction. With the casing damaged, the proton beam was unstable and began to fire randomly around the room.  
“Stay down, Erin.”  Holtzmann stood up and grabbed what looked like a modified fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the malfunctioning machine. There was a loud bang and the force of it knocked Holtzmann off her feet and flung her across the room.  
“Holtz!” Erin screamed. The device now lay disarmed and silent, but so did Holtzmann. Erin ran to her side. “Holtz! Oh my God!” Erin squeezed Holtzmann’s hand, her voice full of fear. “Holtz, wake up! Please!”  
Abby and Patty had ran into the room at the sound of the explosion and saw Holtzmann lying unconscious on the ground. Erin was shaking her shoulders and begging her to be alright.  
In a moment of madness, Patty grabbed one of the many soda cups from Holtzmann’s desk and threw its contents at Holtzmann’s face.  
 “Rise and shine, Holtzy!”   
She woke with a start, coughing and spluttering, bright green Mountain Dew all over her.   
“Whoa!” Holtzmann sat upright, her eyes wide. She pulled off her goggles and stared at Erin beside her, and seemed to take a second to remember what had happened. “Are you okay, Erin?”    
There was that damn sincere voice again, filled with pure concern. Erin let out a small sob and threw her arms around Holtzmann’s neck.   
“Am I okay?! Jesus, Holtzmann!”

Once they had made sure the broken device was stable, and had cleaned up the sticky soda that covered both Holtzmann and the floor of the lab, Abby and Patty decided that a girls’ night in was called for. Patty went round the corner to the liquor store to buy beers while Abby called to order pizza.  
Holtzmann and Erin were left alone.   
“Holtz, thank you. You saved my life back there.” Erin placed her hand on Holtzmann’s arm, her eyes filling with tears. “I was so scared that you were dead!”   
“Don’t worry.” Holtzmann smiled at her. “If I had died, you’d just have one extra ghost hanging around here to deal with.”  
Erin gave a weak laugh, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.  
“I was so scared, Holtz.”  
Holtzmann’s face became serious and she hesitated for barely a moment before she wrapped her arms around Erin and held her tight.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
 Erin could feel her heart beating against her chest as she slowly nodded and pulled back to look at Holtzmann’s face. Their movements were barely noticeable but somehow drew them closer to each other until their lips met. Erin’s hand slowly rose to hold Holzmann’s cheek as she melted into the kiss. Holtzmann placed her palm against the small of Erin’s back, bringing them even closer together as she moved her lips against hers. Erin’s free hand reached out to find Holtzmann’s, and she laced their fingers together. They both sank into the kiss, and neither bothered to break away even at the sound of footsteps entering the room behind them.  
Abby and Patty could no longer contain their excited giggling, so Erin and Holtzmann reluctantly pulled away from each other. Patty pulled a bottle of champagne out from behind her back, and popped the cork with a triumphant laugh, as Abby rushed forwards to hug her two friends.   
“I knew you guys would be cute together! And it only took a big explosion to knock some sense into you both… You could have died, Holtzy!”   
“At least she would have gone out with a bang!” Patty hooted, pouring champagne for them all.   
“No, just a medium poof.” Holtzmann said, and kissed Erin’s cheek.


End file.
